


Shuichi Finds Himself In A Shitty Situation

by zarahisadumbo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pee, Piss, Scat, gerard is the same age as shuichi in this one, i am NOT into this, i wrote this at 11pm last night forgive me, im so fucking sorry, like genuinely i am so sorry, lindsey ballato is dangerous as hell, shart, shuichi is quite the homewrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahisadumbo/pseuds/zarahisadumbo
Summary: don’t take this seriously pleaseit has come to my attention that 110 people have read this i’m so sorry this was only intended for like 2 of my friends
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Shuichi Saihara/Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Shuichi Finds Himself In A Shitty Situation

Shuichi was sitting in some shitty old coffee shop, How did he get here..? He didn’t even know himself. Beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead because he was so anxious. he didn’t even know why he was anxious, maybe it was because this super-hot guy was sitting next to him, or if it was the fact that he just sharted his pants. suddenly the strange man spoke up “Hey, you have a big ass... It smells like you just took a shart.. I like that <3”

Hearing that and being terrified and stumped on the fact that the man just verbally expressed <3, Shuichi quite literally pissed his pants. The hot, almost boiling liquid soaked his pants at the crotch and the pant leg. He frantically looked around to see if there was staff around but strangely, there wasn’t any. The strange, jet-black haired man chuckled. “Oh, little pissy boy.. I own the place! Now piss your pants for me again... It turns me on..” The man, apparently named Gerard due to the name tag on his shirt whispered hotly in his ear as he palmed himself. Shuichi gripped his seat tighter and suddenly Gerard began licking up the diarrhea-piss puddle from the floor like a puppy..

Shuichi was in utter horror. How could he be turned on by this? Fucking _how_? He had no time to think before the door suddenly opened. 

“What.. The.. Fuck.....” The strange figure said as they backed away into the light. To Gerard’s great horror it was no-one other than his soon to be ex-wife, Lindsey Ballato.

He suddenly jumped up, wiping the brown substance from his mouth. “L-Lindsey honey, I can explain I-“ Gerard was cut off by a bullet to his head. His brain splattered onto the wall of the bar while Lindsey was shakily holding a revolver in her hand. “Y-You fucking asshole.. And you! You fucking nasty termite! Why the hell are you pissing in a fucking bar?! You’re not fucking five anymore, are you?!” The black-haired woman screamed out in anguish.   
  


Shuichi didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t comprehend this. He didn’t know how to comprehend this. It was too much. So, he did what any logical human would do.

He stood up to try and approach Lindsey, but she shot him in the chest at least 13 times before he had even left the puddle of piss. Blood immediately started spurting out and his body weakly collapsed on the floor. For a second, he reminisced on all the good times he had. And then, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry like genuinely also leave comments please so i don’t feel this ashamed


End file.
